


A Warm Bed

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mini, a tad smutty, supercat, that one time I mentioned ceiling sex and now I really want to write it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat comes back and Kara meets her at her apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt:  
> do you still accept prompt? if you do supercat (slight nsfw plz). thx :)

Cat shut the door behind her and sighed. It’d been a long day.

“You didn’t say you’d be back.” 

Cat stiffened at the voice in her apartment, but she remembered it. That pitch, the intonations, the beautiful lips that formed those words. Yes, Cat remembered it all.

Kara Danvers, cape and all this time.

“I didn’t know I’d be back.” 

She needed a drink, roughly five minutes ago would have been preferable. She turned to her bar and took one step forward before a bourbon, no ice, was held in front of her.  Cat jerked back, but only slightly, before raising her chin to stare into Kara’s eyes.

Her fingers settled over Kara’s and she raised the drink to her lips without letting Kara pull away. She didn’t miss when Kara’s eyes dipped to watch her throat through the clear glass. 

“Are we going to finally stop with the games? Because I am far too tired to deal with them today.” Kara’s fingers were warm beneath hers. It was a wonder her drinks ever stayed cool. 

Kara frowned and her shoulders slumped just a little. Just enough that Cat knew she wasn’t angry, she understood Cat, probably better than Cat understood Cat at times.Kara’s other hand came up to cup Cat’s cheek and Cat sighed into the touch.

She’d missed Kara. It’d been far too long for either woman. There was a half-instant where Kara was gone but even before Cat could open her eyes, Kara was back, her glass was gone though. 

Now both her hands spread over Cat’s cheeks and Cat let her eyes slip closed again. She hummed and Kara stepped closer to work her fingers into the knots at the back of Cat’s neck.

Kara was warm and Cat was tired and really, who could keep themselves from the sun for any longer? She leaned forward and Kara took another step into her, letting Cat rest most of her weight on Kara’s chest. 

She’d never been this close to Kara’s heart before. They’d hugged before she’d left, yes, but with every strong thump of Kara’s heart against her ear (spaced just far enough apart that it doesn’t sound human) Cat knows she would never have been able to leave if Kara had held her like this. 

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and they stood for what felt like hours, like minutes, before Cat yawned and snuggled closer to Kara. 

“Take me to bed, Supergirl.” 

Gentle fingers unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her shoes. Cat couldn’t keep her eyes open once her head hit the pillow, but she didn’t need to, Kara didn’t keep her waiting. They tucked into each other and Cat listened to the sound of an alien heartbeat before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

Kara’d never seen Cat so pliant. She must have been exceptionally tired, she didn’t even wake up when Kara slipped out of bed to make breakfast. The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment as Kara stirred the pancake batter. 

Cat stumbled out of the bedroom, hair mussed and wearing a robe, barely tied around the waist. Kara smiled. “Good morning.”

Cat stopped. “My bed is cold.” She turned to Kara and her eyes widened. Kara glanced down at the shirt and shorts she’d borrowed, they were a little small on her, but she hadn’t wanted to slip back into the supersuit. 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring any other clothes.” She placed the batter bowl onto the counter and took a step toward Cat. “I made coffee.” 

Cat hadn’t stopped staring at her legs. Kara looked down again, had she spilled on herself? She couldn’t see anything though. “Cat?”

“My bed is cold.” Kara frowned, she was pretty sure Cat’s bed was exceptionally warm. The sheets felt like a million thread count. “I woke up to a cold bed, Kara.”

Kara blinked. “I wouldn’t leave, Cat.” Kara stepped forward again and slipped her fingers between Cat’s. Kara chuckled, “Not unless I had a damsel in distress to save.”

Cat frowned and stepped even closer to Kara, “You do have a damsel in distress to save.” Cat’s lip quirked up and Kara felt her own pulse quicken. “A damsel with a very cold bed.”

Kara’s eyes widened as Cat stood on tiptoes to whisper in her ear, “Come warm my bed, Kara.”

With a deep intake of breath, filled with Cat’s perfume and shampoo and Ca _t, Cat, Cat_ , Kara released Cat’s hands and picked her up by her waist. Cat laughed and Kara smiled at the sound. She liked this version of Cat, she’d missed her.

When Cat’s legs wrapped around Kara’s hips, Kara realized that Cat wasn’t wearing any underwear. The robe really wasn’t tied on well. Which was probably a good thing, Kara might have ripped it otherwise. 

They didn’t go into work that day. They didn’t even leave Cat’s apartment. They certainly did get around the apartment a lot though. They saw places like, the bedroom, the shower, the bedroom again, the kitchen when Kara’s stomach finally complained loud enough, the kitchen counter (which Kara was now intimately familiar with), the living room couch, the shower again, the hallway wall, and, after an almost unfortunate misstep, Cat’s office ceiling. 

She’d certainly never been in that position before, not that she’d ever complain. Her ass grazing the cold plaster was really quite a different sensation, one that Cat was pretty sure she could get used to. (Besides, not having Kara’s hair in the way of her lips on Kara’s neck was a nice bonus. Not that she minded Kara’s hair trailing over her naked skin, certainly not that.)

Kara cumming hard enough to blast a hole in her wall with her heat vision was a tad disconcerting, though at least Cat learned about her… _interest_ in praise early on. That would be useful. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
